


A Familiar Tale

by Kitkattu



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Edit: I was hoping the switching of the names meant more people wrote for the ship, F/M, Maybe i gotta tag it as diantha/gran now ic ic, Other, THE DIANTHA GRAN TAG WAS THERE!!!!, it does not mean that at all; i'm the only one watering this garden still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkattu/pseuds/Kitkattu
Summary: This scene is all too familiar to Diantha and Gran, but they find comfort and love in it all the same.
Relationships: Diantha/Gran (Granblue Fantasy), Granthia
Kudos: 4





	A Familiar Tale

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a short fluff dedicated to Wars/Stardust/Star Wars before I tried to complete the angst fic I started writing of Granthia, because she inspired me to ship this in the first place, and she deserves all the fluff in the world because I love her and if this makes her a bit more happy then yay I'm glad!!! She gets all the happiness and love; I love a best friend so much I'll scream!!! (I know the angst would also possibly make you happy, but it's angst and that doesn't seem needed right now SO YOU KNOW!!!). The topic of said angst is kind of in the same vein as the topic in this fic, so be on the look out for that in the future~

“--- And so the songstress sang to her savior in the seclusion of the cave beyond the mystic waterfall, and the many crystals in the cave glowed with a magnificent aura to match the voice’s presence. Her song echoed along the cave walls and into the savior’s ears, bouncing through their brain and then reverberating into their heart, all of their being hearing the message that the song pronounced:"

““Hear my cries of love for thee! Set me free upon the sea! Let us set sail into a neverending sunrise! Let darkness never fall again across our eyes!””

"The language she sang in was so foreign, but at once it was translated through their soul, the bond they had formed being so strong that no type of barrier was a match for them ---”

* * *

A loud snore made Diantha jump and lose her place in the book, but her finger didn’t frantically search for her place. Instead Diantha closed the book gently, not wanting to disturb Gran’s sleep or make a sound louder than their soft snoring. Looking at them she couldn’t help but smile, holding back a giggle at their already disheveled hair (but when was it ever not in some state of wild or disarray?) and the position of being slightly huddled under their blankets. She was glad it was just a cute sleeping position now, not the defeated and vulnerable ball they were curled in when Diantha had first walked into the room, and that the tear stains on their face seemed to have almost faded away.

The sight wasn’t commonplace, but it happened often enough that she swore her hearing sharpened itself whenever she walked past the captain’s quarters now, just to make sure they were alright or if they needed comfort at all. And it happened often enough to where her show of comfort didn’t seem frightening to either of them now. Or at least that’s what she thought, remembering the first night she saw tears in their eyes and their dance of words out on the deck of the Grancypher, and then the first sob she ever heard from their room and her song soothing them to sleep at least for the moment. Diantha never wanted to let go of them, knowing a similar loneliness and agony, and just not wanting that deep motion to tear them up, and if her presence and voice could be of any help then she’d use it to help them for eternity…

She promised herself that, and she only left their side out of a thought that they’d be embarrassed waking up by her side the next morning if she stayed. Only later did she truly admit to herself that sleeping by their side was an equally embarrassing thought.

But now that thought barely crossed her mind as she sat on her side of the bed, legs covered by Gran’s sheets and her back against the headrest, but a pillow behind her head as instructed by Gran to do for her comfort. And Gran, in their cute position, somehow still kept their head nuzzled by her side, a hand almost cautiously still gripping the fabric of her shirt. She couldn’t help but giggle when she noticed, being oh so careful with her movements as she tried to gingerly place the book on Gran’s desk, stretching so much her lower back cracked a bit. The sound made her pause in worry, but a reassuring snore made her relieved she didn’t wake Gran up, book placed just right so it wouldn’t fall if they hit a small air pocket or made a slight turn in the sky.

She slowly went back to her original position, relaxing into the bed and looking over Gran again. She moved a lock of brown hair away from their eyes, before gently stroking their hair with a soft smile on her face. This warmth, even surrounded by the growing winter outside and in their lives, was a beautiful bliss they stumbled upon in this world. This little moment reminded her of that fact, even more so when the faintest of smiles appeared on Gran’s face too. “Goodnight, my beautiful light.” She whispered towards them, stroking their hair until her eyes fluttered closed as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, the little story I wrote at the beginning? Mayhaps the start to the thing I wanted to do for years with all of my ships on my tumblr rp blogs~ And the wording in this snippets mayhaps hints that I'm finally choosing one coherent ship tag too gfdxfghjgk


End file.
